


Fate/ Wizarding World Apocrypha

by XeroKey



Series: Fate/ Wizarding World [2]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 16:28:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16178837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XeroKey/pseuds/XeroKey
Summary: The chapters I censor out of public view, gags omakes like Bad Ends and the Tiger Dojo, and stuff I can’t really put into the main story for a large variety of reasons.





	Fate/ Wizarding World Apocrypha

**Author's Note:**

> To the theme of “Through the fire and the Flames” (Short Version).

The camera flies over a black lake, lightning flashing across the sky. A castle flashes into view, lights in the towers igniting as the camera passes by them. 

Harry Potter slowly looks up to the night sky, blades of grass flying around his body as he sat on a hill. 

Saber looked down into the water of the lake, leaning against the stone walls of the castle. Blades of grass flew by her head and drew her attention skyward. 

A cowgirl tipped her hat as she stood next to a young man, staring down from a tower. 

Cedric Diggory looked over the shoulder of a short boy with blue hair into the book he was writing in. 

A young woman of Hispanic descent watched as a Spanish conquistador thrust a jousting spear in a practice session.

Viktor Krum traded boxing blows with a tattooed man bearing a feral grin.

Fleur Delacour tossed her ring-curled hair over her shoulder as she rode a glass horse guided by a young girl in a large hat. 

Rin Tohsaka stood back to back with a tan man in a red coat as the shadow of Kiriei Kotomine passed over them, his form being directed by red eyes flashing to reveal Moody in a hallway. 

Saber jumps between the castle towers trading sword blows with the tattooed man, before blocking a bullet shot from the cowgirl. The boy with the book called forth a ghostly mermaid who swiped its tail at Saber who ducked out of the way, followed quickly by leaping over the glass horse of the girl in the hat. She raised her sword while in the air to block spinning black and white blades, sparks flying from the impact. Saber glaring at the red-coated man who threw them. Jumping upwards, she landed on the conquistador’s spear and swung her sword. 

Harry rode his broom through the air to outrace a burst of fire, transitioning to Harry standing with Hermione and Ron. They smiled at each other before drawing their wands in anger, suddenly surrounded by figures in black cloaks on a misty moore. Harry clutched at his head as red eyes flashed before him. 

A golden-gauntlet laid a hand on Harry’s shoulder, causing him to look up into Saber’s pink eyes. She was kneeling next to him on the same grassy field he was sitting on. The floating blades of grass passed by them on their way into the sky, a slight bolt of lightning setting them ablaze.

The embers flew over across the lake as a tentacle burst out of the surface, scattering the embers into the dawning sky.


End file.
